The Pachelbel Canon
Meanwhile, in another world... ---- Within the first months billions were dead. Mankind had been reduced to smoldering ashes in scores. There were systematic takedowns, first our compounds, then cities, then entire countries. We've all tried everything to stop it, but nothing seems to work. Bullets, chemicals, missiles, nukes. After the first week, governments fell, human society collapsed into chaos and pure murder. The GC/SN was all that's left. Our compounds were opened to the public, strongholds for humanity, the last surviving bastions of mankind. After three weeks, it took the first one. They had made progress in countering it, protecting those inside from it, but whatever they were doing wasn't enough. The remaining compounds scrambled to refortify, and to discover how it had been fended off for as long as it was. We came up empty handed. Before too long, we were all that's left. Three thousand men, women, and children, all that was left of humanity, were cramped into a compound full of personnel waiting to be slaughtered. Three days ago we saw it standing a few hundred feet outside the main entrance. It rolled in with a dense fog, we could barely make out its shape, but we were sure it was him. Our guards were caught between a rock and a hard place, engage and risk the lives of the last of humanity, or do nothing and let the Beast have its way with us. Instead, before a decision could be reached, the thing disappeared with the fog. Two days ago, it started appearing and disappearing at random intervals. Every forty minutes, it reappeared, closer than it had been before. Later in the day, the entire compound was awash in earsplitting laughter coming from no discernible source. Yesterday, its face was on all the monitors. The PA system spat out distorted music for three hours, even after we had turned off the entire intercom system, and then subsequently cut the power to the entire site, the music didn't stop. A quarter to five, we got the news. Bedrock was dead. Command Center passed a report saying that during emergency planning sessions the commander got spontaneously stuck in a room. From there, there was screaming, sounds of a struggle, a few gunshots, and someone screamed, "Gut me you motherfucker!" There was laughter, pained laughter, and finally a death rattle. The whole ordeal lasted about a minute and a half. When security finally got into the room, the found the commander splayed open from his throat to his pelvis, rib cage and organs exposed. His hands twisted into contorted knots of flesh and knuckle. His face, warped into an expression of unrelenting pleasure, eyes wide, jaw locked in place, nose broken and twisted. His mouth was wide open, smiling still, blood coming from his tongue, no doubt from the ferocious laughter. In his left hand, its last cadence drawing to a close, was the his own heart. Today it started killing. One of the civilians found an attendant, head smashed in with such force the entire corridor was caked in skull fragments, blood, and brain. It's about 9 PM as I write this, its been appearing all around the facility. It turns corners just outside your vision, it walks past windows in your plain view, it'll walk right in front of you and enter another room. Every time, gone before we can get there. A little after seven the staff held a meeting and everyone, personnel and civilian, were meant to attend. I was late to the meeting, maybe God or Buddha or whoever thought I should live a little longer. The jackass. I was the only guy that didn't get there on time, evidently. As I reached for the door, I heard the sound of metal scraping coming from inside the room, I feel like someone said "Oh my God." The metal continued to resonate, and the scraping continued. Slowly, an uncontrollable sobbing came clearer. Not one person was crying, but a multitude of people were screaming and yelling. As the metal scraped, the screaming grew louder. I could hear the slicing of flesh, the grinding of bones, the gushing of blood, and the guttural death rattles of people dying. So, I ran. I ran down the hall and locked myself in my dorm, I didn't even move until I knew for sure the screaming died down. I exited the room, and passed the conference hall. God damned if I was going to open the door to check the scene. I heard muffled yelling, not from the conference room but in an adjacent hallway. I ran, hoping to find a survivor, but evidently my hope was not well founded. There it was, lording over some poor sap babbling and crying, saying, "Please, PLEASE let me go man….I…I did what you wanted! I let you in, I gave you his location, I GAVE YOU MY FAMILY DAMMIT! I just wanna go home man….Please….I’m sorry guys….I’m so…so sorry…YOU SAID I COULD GO MAN! YOU SAID I COULD GO! Please, PLEEASE!!" He fell to his knees and looked up into its eyes and just whimpered, "Please don't kill me!" The thing raised its arm, and from it shot a little bayonet-like blade. He swiped down and with each separate, forceful blow began to cleave the man into pieces right before me. Every shot, another more agonized cry. After it was finished, it looked up at me and cocked its head. I ran, spitting up all over myself and just screaming. So, here we are now. I have a pistol in hand, I'm not going to give the son of a bitch the satisfaction of taking my life. Maybe someday some other life form will find this and learn from our mistakes, somehow. I am the last human alive. We could not survive the Gascot. ---- The gunshot echoed through the entire facility. The Beast laughed and slouched against the wall, slapping his knees. He had done it, he had taken all the life on the planet. Yet, he still hungered for more. His insane rage was not yet satisfied, he wanted more. He needed more! He concentrated for a bit, and as the voices in his head screeched in effort, the room was filled with a flash of green. A rift opened in front of him, and he stepped through. The castle is exactly like he remembered. He calmly entered into the foyer. The little men seemed to take notice, but paid him no mind. The first to go was the raptor, the fucking bastard. The Beast leaped towards him, grabbed both of his ears, and...ripped. After that, the little men scrambled, some ran into adjacent rooms, others actually threw themselves in front of others, but it was all in vain. With a flick of the wrist, the Beast collapsed the entire castle. He went on and just...burned the world. The travel took a lot out of him, so he decided to take a shortcut, Candleverse. He concentrated for a bit, and the rift opened. Tiredly, he walked on through. He arrived into the Candleverse, and before he could even take one step, something large and white zoomed from the shadows and threw him against the wall. "You crazy son of a bitch!", it cried. The Hand was well accustomed to the kind of mischief his subjects would occasionally delve in to, but this was something indescribable. Rage, not just petty anger, but a level of tetchiness He thought was unfeelable. Violent, uncontrollable anger. The Gascot remained silent. "You have crossed a line, my friend," the Hand said, "Such evil as yours cannot go unpunished. I have to destroy you! You cannot be redeemed!" The Gascot chuckled, and made a go for the Hand. The Hand parted his middle fingers and thumb, creating a "W" with his digits. With a thunderous voice, he yelled, "!וַהוַ" Suddenly, the Beast felt hampered, felt sick, and crumpled to the ground. "Feels horrible doesn't it? Zohar has some pretty interesting information. One being how to use names of God. Ever heard of the 72 Letter Name of God?" The Gascot rumbled. The name 72-Letter Name is said to have the power of redemption, three fold. The Hand intended to breathe these words and destroy the Gascot's evil. He was as confident as he was arrogant. As the Hand began to speak, the Gascot arose and with full force hurdled himself at the creature. The momentum was so great he shred right through the Hand's palm, causing him to fall to the ground. As his writing ceased, a loud bell clanged in all directions. The Gascot cackled, and moved forward to pass on to the next world. Suddenly, there was a crackling sound all around. Small flashes of green overtook his vision. As his eyes readjusted, he found himself surrounded by silhouettes. One of the figures stepped forward into the light, his small stature and orange hat were an instant giveaway. The Gascot almost felt happy, seeing his friend after so long. The others stepped forwards, revealing their identities. The Gascot almost fell to his knees as the blocky figure came into full view, followed by what appeared to the Pyro from TF2 and someone in a blocky HEV suit. His otherwordly counterparts. Finally, the Gascot spoke, "Friends! Have you come to join me?" "No Bedrock", the stout orange one said, "We've come to stop you." There was a silence for a bit, before the Beast merely said, "Please no. You can join me, we can be more supreme than we already are! We can be Gods of all Universes! We can rule together, don't you understand?" "It's not right, Bedrock! You can't just go around killing people indiscriminately, no matter how fun it is!", the blocky figure said. The Gascot noticed the Pyro approaching from behind. "Not to sound cliché, but you're either with me, or against me." The Gascot grumbled. The group stayed silent and slowly began to approach. "So be it." The Pyro was the first to go down, the Beast grappled his neck and hurdled himself over him, snapping his neck and crushing his flamethrower in the process. As the bell tolled, the blocky figure charged towards the Beast, sword in hand. The Beast deflected the blow and shoved the blocky figure into a wall. He leapt back and made a dash for the one in the HEV suit. It pulled out a shotgun and unloaded a few shells right into the Beast's head. As Gascot recoiled, the little man in orange tackled him, and with a hefty metal fist, began beating the Beast on both sides. The Beast, infuriated, threw the little man off. As the Beast leapt up, he was knocked back to the floor by a crowbar. Quickly, with another swing of the crowbar, the man in the HEV suit knocked the Beast's mask half off his face, stepped on his neck and forced a primed grenade into his mouth. The Beast threw an arm up and caught the man in the HEV suit in the thigh. As the blood leaked from the suit, the Beast spat out the grenade. The man in the suit couldn't react fast enough, the grenade ripped him to shreds. As the bells tolled, The Beast readjusted his mask and leapt towards the metal man. Before he could make contact, an arrow flew threw the air and caught him in the neck, discombobulating him. The blocky figure, recovered and bow in hand, made a charge for the incapacitated Beast. He drove his diamond blade into the Gascot's midsection, and twisted, causing him to scream. The Beast straight up punched the blocky figure in the face, but before he could do more harm was picked up and thrown across the room by the metal man. Finally, as the Beast landed, his movement ceased. Was he dead? "Fuck this, I'm being thorough with this shit, you stand by." BedrockPerson quipped. Quickly but quietly, he approached the Beast's crumpled form, sword in hand. As he reached him, he brought his arms up, and threw them down... ...almost inexplicably, the Beast was suddenly standing and literally caught the damn blade between his hands. He yanked it away from the blocky figure, and cut him right across the chest. All sound and tension ceased. Slowly, the blocky figure dropped to his knees and flopped over, and the bell sounded. The metal man fell to his knees, and screamed, "You mother''fucker''!!" The Beast cackled, and quietly made his way over to the metal man. Suddenly, something hit him hard on the side and threw him across the room. He looked back to see...what looked like a Whomp? The little metal man chuckled and said, "Y'know, I think I just figured something out. I think...I think I have better control of the whole 'God' thing than I had thought, you see, thing is, a God is only Godly in his own universe, so, what's to say you can't destroy things that aren't from your universe?" Suddenly, the Beast was surrounded by little bombs, staring at him with pure white eyes. As they all exploded, the Beast screamed and blood splattered the wall. "So, theoretically, if I were to say, pit you against a thousand cannons..." Suddenly, all the Beast saw was a shitton of long, dark blue barrels. "...you couldn't touch them, you couldn't destroy them..." After the barrage, the Beast, undefeated, leapt towards the little metal man, who delivered a prompt coldcock to the Beast's neck. As the Beast was sent in the opposite direction, he grabbed the little metal man's cap. Suddenly, this metal man lost his shine, his valor. "So, it is your cap!", he cackled. The Beast threw the cap on the ground, and with a snap of the fingers it was reduced to ash. "YOU MOTHERFUCK!", the little man cried, summoning a barrage of large bullets with angry faces on them, hurdling towards the Beast. As the Beast recoiled, he ran and took a swipe at the little man, who swiftly dodged it, kicking the Beast square in the groin. In retaliation, the Beast, in his pain, sideswiped the little man in his bulbous nose. The battle lasted for several hours, at the end of which, both fighters were left exhausted, bloodied, and generally done with the other's shit. After a while of panting, the little man said, "Man, you look really pissed, hahaha...suffice to say, you look really... unsatisfied. You know...when I got back to my house, all of my friends (and Toad) were dead. That's your doing, ain't it?" The Beast coughed a bit of blood in an affirmative reply. "Ha, ha, ha...well Bedrock, look at us. Two washed up Jews fighting over some goddamn bullshit. Our mothers would be proud, eh? Ha ha. So, here's the deal. We both know what's going to go down. You'll throw a punch, I'll counter, then I'll throw a punch, then you'll counter, and the cycle will repeat. I'm not letting this progress any further. Metal or not, I am still just as Godly as you are, so here's the deal. I don't care if we sit here forever. You've killed all other Gods, with them their dimensions, so for all totality, we are literally the only ones left in existence. You and I both have nothing to go back to. So...I'm going to make sure it's never 'your turn' again. I'll just stand here. Watching you. Forever. You make a move, we'll just keep fighting...and fighting, and fighting, until we're right back here, on the verge of passing out." ... "Forever...and ever...and ever..." The little man's eyes started teetering, he sat down, bent his head... ...and fell asleep. 'Easy enough', the Beast thought. Quickly, he got up and zoomed towards the little man's sleeping form, but narrowly missed and was pinned to the ground by a wooden box with a '?' on all sides. The little orange man, wide awake, bursted out into laughter, "Come on you fucking idiot! Did you really think you'd be able to-" Suddenly, the Beast extended his arm outward, and the thin bayonet blade shot forth, stabbing the little man through the chest, jettisoning little chunks of bone and organ from the exit wound it had made in his back. The Beast stood up and removed the blade, as the little man clutched his wound. "Ha ha ha...so... guess that's it, huh? ... just... don't say i didn't warn you.", the little man wheezed. "I'm goin' home." The little man hobbled away slowly, stopping every couple of steps as one leg was completely limp, leaving a trail of blood behind. As he left the room in the Candleverse and disappeared from the Beast's view, he said one last thing, "Hey Zen..." There was a soft thud, and the sound of the bells racked the whole area. The last dimension had fallen, collapsed, the last God was dead. The Universe imploded, leaving nothing but the Gascot. After a moment, there was clapping. Then, a voice, "Wow, this is a fine mess you've created, eh?" There was a light in the darkness, as if a screen to another world had opened before the Gascot. He could see an enormous creature, its upper body, and the bottom half of its head. "Honestly I kind of expected more, you know the whole breakdown of a 'great evil' such as yourself.", It said. "You've destroyed my world, Gascot. You sought to claim power, and in your own conceit you failed to realize the true key to self-realization was being benevolent. My plan should have been different, there had to have been something to change you...I guess...I guess I know better for the next time around." The being in the screen lifted a finger and brought it down, producing what sounded like a keyboard clack. Seemingly confused, he repeated his actions, and after a moment, smiled. "Heh, you undid my key bindings. I guess we'll just have to type 'kill' into the console." He did the same thing, and again nothing happened. "Hm, seems you've disabled the console as well...you really thought ahead about this, didn't you?" The Gascot snarled and proclaimed its power. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. 'all-powerful God', but you seem gravely mistaken. I have the power here, you are just a tiny man I fool around with, in a game, on a fucking computer. So, in summation, you were never in control." The being hit "Command-Q" on his laptop, and the game froze. The whole computer made strange noises as all else but the Gascot seemed to freeze. He outstretched his arms in an attempt to stop the game from closing, but a quick 'Force Quit' put him to rest. Zog. moved his mouse over to the Applications folder, clicked on Steam, and dragged it to the Trash Bin... "We know for the future." ...and after a moment of hesitation, clicked 'Empty' Category:Creepypasta Category:AU Stories